Raw Material Delivery
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Reliquary Lift Off Lifeline is bustling about her clinic, waiting for Reliquary to arrive. She sent for him a few days ago and is starting to worry. What if he's been affected by this weird spate of radiation poisoning that so many have already suffered. *clank clank* A mech clanks down the street, then peers in the door. There he was "... Why do you want me?" he asks, his usual suspicious self. Enter Lift Off in his passenger shuttle mode, the mech heading toward Cubricon at a pace that keeps him flying with a load of precious cargo. Lifeline looks over as a mech arrives. "Reliquary. Have you noticed the rash of energon poisoning cases lately?" A blink a little bit at that, and the mech frowns "The what of what? " another pause "People are sick?" Lift Off spots where he wants to land, his engines roaring would be a cue to clear the way for him as his landing gear comes down. "Clear the area, I'm landing." he calls out to anyone directly below him. Lifeline sighs and beckons the scavenger inside. "Yes. They're being exposed to radiation that's making them ill. And I could use your help getting the treatment I've devised to some of the more outlying neutrals in Cubicron." The mech frowns "Why should I? " he asks simply, stepping in. He glances outside towards the ship coming down, and eyes the machine "Isn’t that a Decepticon?” and then back to Lifeline "What's in it for me?" Lift Off scans the area beneath him as his landing gear locks into place, then lowers down to land neatly next to Lifeline's medical building. "Lifeline?" he calls out, "I got some supplies for you." Lifeline hears the shuttle arriving. "No, that's NOT a Decepticon. And you'll get the satisfaction of knowing you helped others, as well as access to the treatments so YOU don't end up purging your tanks and losing your vision also. Fair enough?" She brushes past Reliquary a bit angrily and stalks out toward the shuttle. "Thank you, Lift Off." Reliquary sidesteps and frowns, watching Lifeline "... The satisfaction of what??" he asks, baffled entirely "But I am not sick! I don’t need the treatment." he protests then. Lift Off opens his cargo bay, the ramp lowering. "You are welcome Lifeline; sorry it took me so long. But your list proved tricky in some instances. Getting the raw forms of things was quite a challenge. But I managed to get it all." Lifeline steps up the ramp without hesitation and starts unloading the crates of materials. There's not much of any of them, but as Lift Off was careful to keep them separated she has to make multiple trips. Reliquary falls silent as he watches, looking somewhat torn and uncertain at this. He rubs the back of his neck, sidestepping to ensure he was not in the way Lift Off is a careful mech when it comes to his loads; every one of the boxes has a marking on it as to what is within. "Good cycle." is offered to Reliquary, "Perhaps you could help the lady with the cargo?" Lifeline carries the crates inside as she can, regardless of whether or not Reliquary opts to help. "You know what, Reliquary? Nevermind. Clearly I wasted my time trying to get in touch with you." "Uhm, I think she has most of it but-" he cuts off, blinking at Lifeline. He is quiet a long moment, then nods "Okay. I'll be on my way now then." he states, twitching nervously Lift Off knows that tone when he hears it, he vents out his engines in his version of a sigh. Lifeline keeps on unloading the supplies right past the scavenger, all but venting fumes in her annoyance. Finally the last crate is unloaded. By then, Reliquary had begun to slip away, leaving a tiny bolt behind that he had dropped without knowing it. Finally down the street, he brings out this small crystal orb and shakes it, muttering to himself. Lift Off checks his cargo bay to make sure it is empty, then brings up his cargo bay door. "I hope that will keep you going for some time Lifeline." he intones, then transforms into root mode. Lifeline looks over the quantities. "I think so, Lift Off. How much do I owe you for acquiring these supplies?" Lift Off pulls out his cargo manifest from subspace to look it over. "Let's see. That was free since the mech owed me a favor. This I got for half off so another mech could pay a debt off to me. Hmm." Lift Off checks through the list, figuring out the altered amount then hands the manifest over. "This seem fair?" he asks. Lifeline looks at the manifest then nods to Lift Off. "More than fair." She leads the way inside and goes toward the door at the back of the clinic. She's gone for a few moments before she returns with the specified credits. Lift Off nods his head, waiting outside politely so not to crowd the good medic. He smiles to her, "Hope you can treat the rest of Cubricon plus some more neutral with that Lifeline." he states. Lifeline says, "I'm sure we can. Well, as long as people don't get re-exposed." She offers him the credits as well as a small container of energon. It's just regular grade stuff, but it's something. "The Autobots know where the radiation was originating, but not why or how to stop it. They're still working on that part." Lift Off nods his head to that, accepting the credits and energon. "I am sure they'll figure it out. Cannot keep this up forever. Let me know when the medication is ready, I'd like to get a dose before I get further ill." Lifeline blinks, and NOW remembers that he didn't get a dose the other day. "Primus. Come in, I can mix up one dose right now." Lift Off cocks his head, then inclines it slightly, "Thank you." he states and follows you inside. Lifeline nods and starts taking samples from each container Lift Off brought. She uses a rasp to shave off bits of each mineral (luckily, the iron of the rasp is also part of the concoction, and a bit more than the measured amount won't hurt at all). Lift Off takes a seat to watch you work, staying quiet so not to distract you. Lifeline finishes creating the dosage and steps back over to add it to the container of energon she offered the mech earlier. "Ingest all of it, and you'll start feeling the symptoms abate in a few hours." Lift Off nods and sips it down slowly, making sure he gets it all down into his holding tanks. The cube is drained and he lowers it from his lips, "Thank you. I shall leave you to your work. Take care Lifeline." he intones. Lifeline says, "Of course. And let me know immediately if you continue feeling worse, all right?" Lift Off assures, "I will do so Lifeline." he heads on out to get some rest after his cycles of finding that list of stuff! Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs